


The New Chinese Kids

by Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chaptered, Fluff, Innocent Wen Junhui | Jun, M/M, OT4 Centered, OT4(JunxWonwooxMinghyuxMinghao), Shameless Smut, Slight DinoxJitae(Original Character), Slight SeokminxJingak(original Character), Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Xu Minghao, school au, slight JihanCheol, slight Verkwan, slight soonhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8/pseuds/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8
Summary: *Description*Jun and Minghao move from China to a big school in Seoul. Mingyu and Wonwoo take a liking to each one, but the thing is Minghao and Jun are already dating, and so are Mingyu and Wonwoo, but that can be aranged.*Quote*"Hyung, look it's the new kids, the shorter one looks kinda cute don't you think?""Pabo, we're dating, but I do have to say the taller one looks cute and hot."~"Jun, those two guys are staring at us, did we do something wrong?""Don't worry Haohao, let them stare, I think they've taken a liking to us"*Warnings*There were a few warnings in the tags but. Smut, vulgar language, abuse, attempted suicide, and a few others, they might be in the notes.*Disclaimers*I dunno if this story line has already been used, if it has I didn't know and therefore no one and call me out. Also SEVENTEEN belong to theirselves, only the Original Characters(Jitae & Jinguk) belong to me, also Jitae is a green and blue haired vampire, and Jinguk is a lavender haired emotions reading person.





	1. A New School, New Friendships

    Jun and Minghao were still asleep, when the older's mother came in to get them ready for school. You see Minghao is Jun's boyfriend, and his parents had passed when he was 13,  and so Jun being the good friend he was said that Minghao could live with him, his mother and his brother, YangYang. Jun's mother being nice enough allowed Minghao to stay, soon enough at the age of 15 Jun asked Minghao out, the younger accepted, and within the whole time they have been together they never have initiated anything, if you know where that is going.

    "JUN, MINGHAO, GET UP." Jun's mother yelled, as she walked into her son's room. The younger of the two, Minghao, jumped startled by the woman yelling at them. Minghao tried to hide himself against Jun, Jun had other plans though, and rolled over so his back was facing his mother and he was hugging Minghao's waist. Jun's mother sighed, and started flicking the light on and off, when that didn't work she got YangYang up, and asked him to jump on his brother's bed. YangYang complied and jumped on his brother and Minghao, making them wake up with a start. Minghao whined and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes, while Jun was telling off his younger brother, though YangYang didn't care and just left the room. 

    "Jun? What if the people at the new school don't like us, what if they make fun of my Korean?" Minghao asked in Chinese, making the older laugh, and hug his boyfriend.

    "Haohao, no one is going to make fun of you, not while I'm around, alright?" Jun reasured the younger, also speaking in Chinese, nuzzling his head into the younger's neck. Minghao giggled a little, nodding to Jun's question. "Okay, come on let's go get ready." 

    After a few mintues of Jun and Minghao arguing against who would go first, Minghao was the first one to get in the shower, he was quick about 15 minutes tops. Once Minghao was finished he grabbed a white button up shirt, along with his maroon and gold blazer and uniform pants, a pair of maroon dress pants. Jun had hopped in the shower once Minghao was out, leaving the younger to change in his room. Once Jun finished in the shower, he had also grabbed a white shirt, but his blazer emerald and gold, along with his dress pants, though they were just emerald green.

    Minghao and Jun had different colored uniforms due to the fact that Jun was one year older than Minghao, so the uniforms go along with the years: Amathyst and gold; Seinors, Emerald and gold; Juniors, Maroon and gold; Sophmores, and Indigo and gold; Freshmen.  Jun was a Junior and so he had to wear a emerald and gold uniform, while Minghao was a Sophmore and had to wear a maroon and gold uniform.

    "Come on Haohao, we need to go." The older male spoke in Chinese, making Minghao look up at him nodding. 

    The two male walked out to the kitchen, waving goodbye to YangYang and Jun's mother. Jun walked out to his garage and got out his Mustang, and opened Minghao's door allowing the younger to get in before him. Once Jun got in the car, he backed out of the driveway and down the road to the school, with the help of the gps on his phone. Once they pulled up into one of the parking lots of their new school, Pledis High, they walked through the front gates, and asked one of the first people they saw where the front office was. They male, now known as Jeonghan, showed them to the front office, which was one left from where they entered, and then they went straight until they turned right, and the first door on the right was the front office.

    "Thank you Jeonghan." Jun stated as Minghao was getting his schedule, seeing as Jun got his much quicker. Jeonghan bowed lightly, and it was just then that Jun had noticed the amathyst and gold uniform Jeonghan was wearing. "You're a seinor."

    "Yeah, I mean I could probably pass for a junior, but I'm a seinor." Jeonghan replied once he was standing up straight again, Jun nodded. Jun looked back towards Minghao, who was now the third in line to get his schedule. Minghao looked back to the older Chinese male, and Jeonghan, and smiled. "You know if you want at lunch you can sit with my friends and I, I mean I'm sure they won't mind."

    Jun looked back to the older male. "Um, I'd have to ask Minghao, but if it's fine with him it's fine with me." Jun explained calmly, pulling out his phone, it was 8:15, 15 more minutes until class started. Just then Minghao came up and wrapped his arms around Jun's neck, almost choking the older male. Jun just laughed shaking his head slightly. "Haohao, Jeonghan has invited us to sit with him and his friends at lunch, I didn't agree yet unless you agreed. So what do you say, is it a yes?"

    "I m-m-mean sure." Minghao stuttered as he was trying to speak in Korean, making Jeonghan stiffle a small laugh. Minghao pouted resting his head on Jun's shoulder, making Jun laugh as well. Minghao was now glaring at the other Chinese male, yet Jun didn't notice, and didn't care as he kept on laughing. The youngest of the three sighed and started poking Jun in the back, making the older male laugh even more.

    "Hey, Haohao, stop please." Jun 'begged' while laughing, encouraging the younger continue to poke him, tears starting to form in his eyes. Only when Minghao noticed Jeonghan staring at them did he stop.

    "So, something between you two?" Jeonghan asked casually, as if it was the most casual thing to say. Minghao blushed slightly, still holding his arms around Jun's neck, Jun started laughing again softly.

    "N-n-no, Hyung, oof." Minghao tried stating, yet Jun elbowed him cutting him off. Minhao glared at the older Chinese male, starting to poke him in the neck.

    " _Minghao_ , what have I said about poking my neck?" Jun asked his voice dropping an octave, making Minghao start to cower and try to get off of Jun's back. Yet Jun held onto Minghao tight enough for him to stay put, but loose enough for him to not get hurt. Minghao whined, all the while Jeonghan just stared at them amusingly, thinking about Joshua and Seungcheol, two other seniors, that happen to be his two boyfriends.

    "So you two are coming to sit with my friends and I right?" Jeonghan asked trying to stiffle a laugh at the couple in front of him. Jun looked up at Jeonghan then back at Minghao, who was nodding in agreement. Jun looked back at Jeonghan and nodded.

_Time Skip_

* * *

    It was the end of fourth period, where Jun had science, and Minghao had Korean. It was time for lunch, like Jun said he and Minghao would sit with Jeonghan and his friends, only if he knew where they were. Just then Minghao spotted the long-haired male and elbowed Jun in his ribs, making the older glare at him.

    "What, I'm just trying to make sure you can see that Jeonghan is over there." Minghao whispered into Jun's ear. Jun grumbled and looked up to see Jeonghan waving at them. Jun and Minghao walk over to where Jeonghan is at, and saw about 8 other humans sitting at the table. Minghao gawked a little at the amount of people sitting at the table, while Jun just walked up to the table and waved at everyone.

    "Hello, my name is Wen Junhui, you can call me Jun." Jun stated and turned to look at Minghao, who was still a few paces back. Jun grabbed Minghao by the arm and lightly tugged him to the table, with much protest from the younger male. "And this child is Xu Minghao. We are both from China, I know a bit more Korean than he does though, so don't make fun of him." Minghao whined as Jun stated the one flaw with him.

    "Hello, my name is Choi Seungcheol, you can call me S.Coups if you want. Jeonghan has told us a bit about you two." Seungcheol stated, looking at the two kindly. Jun bowed lightly, softly tugging Minghao down with him.

    "Hello you two, I'm Hong Jisoo, or like most of these people call me Joshua." Joshua stated gentlemanly(is that even a word), and bowed towards the two males. Jun and Minghao bowed back, a small smile tugging at Jun's mouth.

    Everyone else introduced eachother, and once everyone was finished Jun and Minghao joined the 8 high school students at their lunch table. _This was a good way to start a new school year at a new school_ thought Minghao and Jun.


	2. Bad Boys Meet The New Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeonghaseyo, so the second chapter, I'm so excited to see how you peoples likes it, please do remember this is my first story on here, so if it's not really as good as others that's why.

**Last time:** _Jun and Minghao walked over to where Jeonghan was at, and saw about 8 other human sitting at the table._

 _"_ _Hello, my name is Wen Junhui, you can call me Jun." Jun stated and turned to look at Minghao, who was still a few paces back. Jun grabbed Minghao by the arm and lightly tugged him to the table, with much protest from the younger male."And this child is Xu Minghao. We are both from China, I know a bit more Korean than he does, so don't make fun of him." Minghao whined as Jun stated the one flaw with him._

_"Hello, my name is Choi Seungcheol, you can call me S.Coups if you want. Jeonghan has told us a bit about you two." Seungcheol stated, looking at the two kindly. Jun bowed lightly, softly tugging Minghao down with him._

_"Hello you two, I'm Hong Jisoo, or like most of these people call me Joshua." Joshua stated gentlemanly, and bowed towards the two males. Jun and Minghao bow back, a small smile tugging at Jun's mouth._

_Everyone else introduced eachother, and once everyone was finished Jun and Minghao joined the 8 highschool students at their lunch table. **This was a good way to start a new school year at a new school** thought Minghao and Jun._

* * *

    "So Jeonghan, do any of the d-d-different years ever have c-c-classes that mix?" Minghao asked in Korean, trying his best to pronounce each word correctly, making everyone except Jun 'awww' at him. Minghao blushed and looked a Jun to help him out of his predicament, yet Jun just chuckled a little, earning a pout and glare from Minghao.

    "Well, Minghao, our school does have a bunch of classes and clubs where you can socialize with all of the different years, here. I myself don't do so, seeing as I have a very age-diverse friend group. Though if you want there is the Art club, the Religious club, Joshua is the founder of that one, or I Don't Give a Frick About Life club, I think Vernon is a part of that one, right Vernonie?" Jeonghan explained, asking Vernon. A guy who slightly above the average height, his chestnut colored hair being held out of his eyes with a white with blue designs bandanna, while his coffee bean brown eyes were drifting towards a plumper looking male sitting next to him. Vernon averted his eyes to Jeonghan, or tried to at least.

    "Um, the I Don't Give a Fuck About Life Club, no I'm not a part of that club, I'm a part of the Life is Too Short club." Vernon explained, earning a glare from Joshua, Vernon smiled sheepishly towards him.

    "Vernon, didn't we tell you not to curse." Joshua stated like a nagging mother, making Vernon sigh deeply and roll his eyes. Vernon earned a smack from the boy sitting next to him, Seungkwan, his chocolate brown eyes "scolding him" once Vernon looked at him, making Vernon chuckle nervously a little bit.

    "Chwe Hansol, you need to stop cursing, please?" Seungkwan asked, taking hold of Vernon's hand making the younger but taller male smile and nod a small nod. Seungkwan smiled and shuffled closer to Vernon, fitting right under the taller's shoulder. Kinda.

    "Jun, where are you two from exactly? I mean Vernon and I were born in American, even if we moved to Korea at different times. Then practically everyone else that I know is from Korea." Joshua asked, explaining the reason behind the question like Joshua would usually do. Jun was listening intently, but Minghao wasn't, so Jun answered for the both of them. Yet when Jun was about to reply, he saw Jeonghan lightly smack Joshua on the chest, scolding him from Jun could see.

    "Well I'm from Shenzhen, China. It's not a bad place in China, if I'm being honest, though it's too bright, to me. Yet my mother loves bright things, and so we moved to Seoul. Minghao one the other hand was born in Haichang, Liaoning, China, though when he was younger his parents passed in one of the most gruesomest ways possible. I'm not going into detail on it though, but it was after Minghao and I met. Once Minghao's parents passed, Minghao came to live with my mom, my brother and I, he was only 13 at the time, and i was 14. So technically we both lived in Shenzhen, China, but Minghao only lived there after his parents passed." Jun explained, slowly once it got to Minghao's backstory, fearing that the younger would breakdown being reminded of his parent's deaths, yet Minghao didn't seem to be listening, his dark coffee bean colored eyes staring directly past Joshua. Jun looked to see what Minghao was looking at, only to see two fairly handsome males **(MY GOSH, for some reason it sounds so weird saying males, yet I don't know what else to put there)** staring right back at him and Minghao.

     _Quickly over to Mingyu and Wonwoo's conversation._

    "Hyung, look it's the new kids, the shorter one looks kinda cute, don't you think." Mingyu stated the question, yet Wonwoo disregarded his boyfriend's words, and smacked him lightly. Mingyu winced at Wonwoo's light smack, slightly glaring at the older male.

    "Pabo we're dating, but I have to say the taller one looks cute and hot." Wonwoo deadpanned, then stated with a 'softer' tone. Mingyu whined a little **(WAIT, little note about Mingyu that it not in the tags: Mingyu's father is a mad scientist and uses Mingyu as his test subject, his latest test had turned Mingyu into a dog hybrid, so if I mention anything about Mingyu acting dog like now you know)** _(This is something my friend had said, cuz I can't keep my mouth shut about my stories to my friends, and plus she is my editor on Wattpad, but um I told her that whatever comes to Mingyu's dad's mind he does it and so she had said one of the funniest but stupidest things ever, and I wanted to share it with you. Mingyu: "Dad how did you meet mom"; Mingyu's dad: Well you see I saw her and I thought she was hot" "and bam" "You appeared" "Isn't love amazing kiddo." Literally one of the best things ever")_ asking himself why Wonwoo didn't care about his opinion.

     _Back to Jun and Minghao, plus everyone else_

    "Jun those two guys are staring at us, did we do something wrong?" Minghao asked warily looking at Jun, finally. Jun looked at Minghao with a goofy smile, the tip of his tongue sticking out the corner. Jun shook his head.

    "Don't worry Haohao, let them stare, I think they've taken a liking to us." Jun whispered still with a small smile on his face. Just then Jun noticed Dokyeom, one of the very hyper and tall males out of Jeonghan's group, was staring at a lavender colored haired male talking with a black haired male. Along with a blue and green haired male, who was leaning against the black haired male. The green and blue haired male looked tired out and his pale skin looked even more pale. Dokyeom was staring so intently that he didn't hear Hoshi, another hyper and tall male, and Woozi, the shortest, just don't call him short, calling out his name, and snapping their fingers in his face. 

    "DOKYEOM, DOKYEOM STOP STARING, YOU'RE GONNA CREEP THE GUY OUT." Woozi yelled, just about ready to smack Dokyeom upside the head, though luckily Hoshi was there to hold him back, and keep him quiet.

    "Jun, Minghao, can you guys try to help us with Dokyeom, or help me with Woozi?" Hoshi asked straining against Woozi, who was fighting hard against the older's grip. Jun nodded, and whispered to Minghao to try and get Dokyeom out of his trance while he helped with Woozi. Jun stood up and walked over to Hoshi and Woozi, kneeling down in front of Woozi. While Minghao had walked over to Dokyeom, and shook his shoulder, yet he didn't budge. All the while Jun and Minghao were trying to help, they both felt a pair of eyes on them. Jun looked up from Woozi to see the same person that was staring at him and Minghao earlier, staring at him again. Hoshi and Woozi noticed Jun looking at the other guy, who both know very well.

    "Jun, why are you staring at Wonwoo, or more important thing is, don't get riled up with him and his friends, they're bad news. I should know, I used to be one of his friends." Woozi stated bluntly, yet Jun wasn't paying attention. He was too entranced by Wonwoo's dark brown almost black eyes, to hear a thing his new friends said. Minghao on the other hand was still trying to snap Dokyeom out of his trance. He turned to see how Jun was doing helping Hoshi calm Woozi down, only to find Jun on his knees balanced on the heels of his feet, staring directly at one of the people who were staring at them. The man's hair was black and styled back, with eyes almost the same color as his hair. It looked to Minghao that Jun was submitting to the taller male, but to everyone else it looked as though Wonwoo's magic 'spell' was working once again, yet the thing is Wonwoo didn't even know about the 'spell.'

    Minghao slowly walked up to his boyfriend. "Jun?" The younger asked his voice quivering, but he continued to 'stalk' up Jun, who wasn't phased by anything. Wonwoo in the background was smirking a small bit at how cute Minghao looked caring for Jun. It was once Minghao got close enough to touch Jun, that everyone in the vicinity kept quiet. 

    Minghao pounced on Jun, forcing him to get out of Wonwoo's line of sight, or at least for Jun to get Wonwoo out of his line of sight. Jun looked up at Minghao and sighed quietly. "H-how, I felt like I was frozen in time. M-M-Minghao how did you stop it all?" Jun asked, in his native tongue, once he regained most of his conscious back.

    "Hey, hey, hey Jun it's alright, I'll tell you later, for now just sit down, and don't look towards the table, that the two guys that were staring at us are sitting at okay?" Minghao asked in Chinese, petting Jun's head, smiling seeing that Jun was back to his normal self, craving attention. Minghao retracted his hand from Jun's head, and the older male whined, which only made Minghao laugh a little. "Aww is Junnie sad that I stopped petting him?" Minghao cooed, and he was very happy to know that no one else understood what he was saying, or else he would be embarrassed. 

    "Minghao, stop it, it's embarrassing~" Jun whined, but this time in Korean, surprising everyone around them, some people were trying to stifle their laughter, while others were laughing and walking away to their other friend groups.

     _ **RiIiIIIIIiING**_

Minghao and Jun jumped off the floor and down the corridors, only to be followed by Wonwoo and Mingyu.

    "Hey, I'm Wonwoo, and this is Mingyu, we couldn't help but notice you two." Wonwoo stated coolly, though Minghao scoffed at him turning his head, only to see who he assumed was Mingyu. So instead of looking to either side, he looked forward, while still holding Jun's hand so that way the older didn't lose him, or the other way around. When he looked back he saw Mingyu trailing behind Jun like a lost puppy, though he was looking at Minghao. When Mingyu and Minghao made I contact Mingyu tilted his head to the side and gave Minghao a lopsided smile, almost nicking the beanie right off his head.

    "Hi, as Wonwoo said, I'm Mingyu, I really hope we can be friends." Mingyu exclaimed, still smiling lopsidedly, Minghao couldn't help but smile back, which made Jun whine.

    "Wonwoo, I'm trusting you this once with Jun, don't hurt him, get him straight to his next class, also do forget he's very very clingy." Minghao stated passing Jun to Wonwoo, and gave him Jun's schedule.

    And Wonwoo and Jun were off to their next class, and so were Mingyu and Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello my IceWings, I really hope you liked the second chapter, I think that each chapter will get longer so stay tuned. Saranghae my IceWings.


End file.
